I formally refuse
by magirl0413
Summary: All nations knew the consequences of disobeying thier bosses. It was devistating and no one was willing to pay, until now. Character death.


**I haven't written anything in a while so here it goes. I hope you enjoy it. **

**WARNING: Major angst and character death.**

"I cannot do this," he shouted in his face.

He sat back in his plush leather chair and sighed, "Well you don't have much of a choice do you _America,_" he said with slight distain.

"This is ridiculous, we as a nation would never be able to survive this, and you might kill others like me, I could never do that," The nation said waving the paper like a madman. America's boss smiled cruelly, "You don't know what we have," he said ominously, "Don't worry about when weather or not we win the wars, just know that when this is over the United States of America will no longer be in debt with any existing nation."

America snorted and bristled to the door. He opened it and slammed it shut, eyeing the secret service as if daring them to ask. He sighed and in that gust released his tension and his shoulders fell. He walked down the hall rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache already coming on, "What am I going to do?"

BREAK -

Germany stood "Alright I call this meeting of nations to order." He said briskly.

Suddenly Romano and Germany broke out into an argument that was soon joined by Spain. England ignored them, his focus was on the blond nation a few seats from him. America had started to worry him. He was being quiet and contemplative as if he was distracted. America was normally one of the loudest nations in the room, joining in the brawl. He was always smiling laughing and spewing nonsense but now he said nothing, in fact, he didn't even seem to see what was going on around him.

"What is the matter Angleterre (sorry if my spelling is wrong)? You are so focused on him, you should tell him," France said smoothly.

England turned a deep scarlet, "Now see here Frog-," but was cut off by a sudden crash from Romano throwing Spain across the room. The nation bounced against the wall and sprang up and joined the fray again. It was apparent that Germany was losing his patients with the other nations, "Alright! Break for lunch," He growled and reached forward and pulled Romano off of Spain. He marched out of the room still holding Spain and Romano. Russia swept through the doors followed by most of the other nations.

"Poor Spain, Romano is so cruel to him, aru," China said with a sigh. Japan nodded in agreement and asked China if he wanted to get something to eat. "Fine but only if I can cook."

England felt something jab his ribs, "Well he is alone, go talk to him," France said smoothly.

"I don't take orders from you Frog," England spat. France smiled and shrugged, "Ok," he said and left.

That left only England and America, the blond man's heart suddenly quickened. 'Certainly not from being in a room…..alone….with…..him! Oh god!' he frowned at his own thoughts and mounted his courage. He got up slowly and approached the nation, still absorbed in his own thought. England touched his shoulder and America jumped. Now England could tell something was defiantly wrong. America does not scare easily (except for ghosts, but that's a given and English food, but don't tell England!).

"Oh hey England, is the meeting over, I didn't even see anyone leave," he said standing and stretching. Now that England could see him head on he could tell the younger nation was exhausted. He was pale and had purple bags under his eyes. "America, is there something wrong?" England asked in his "you had better not lie because I can always tell," father voice.

America faked a smile, "Aw come on England I'm the hero and the hero is always fine," he said but deflated half way through from the look from England.

"Tell the truth America," England said sternly. America's face suddenly grew sad, to a point where England thought he would burst into tears but the look passed just as quickly as it had come, "I am England." He smiled warmly and at that moment, at that smile England decided to tell him.

"Come on America I'll treat you to a burger," England said.

"What?! No way Awesome dude!" America cried, gaining some of his old enthusiasm. England smiled fondly but was careful to hide it from America.

They both walked to England's car and America attempted to get into the driver's seat, and after a thrashing about the right side of the road and the driver's side America was sat into the passenger's side. They drove to a small burger place with not many people and asked for a table for two. They sat down and ordered and England decided now was the best time. "A….America?"

"Yeah dude?" He said energetically, though not as much as usual.

"If….If I ask you something will you promise to tell the truth?"

"Yeah dude, the hero always tells the truth," He said ignoring his lie to England about being fine.

"How… How do you feel about…. About me?"

America was in the middle of slurping his soda and froze, "Your important to me," he said unsure if this was the answer the older nation wanted to hear.

"Not like that I mean…well- I just…. I love you," England suddenly blurted. His hand slapped over his mouth and he sat frozen in the booth turning a deep shade of red. America was just as frozen, the reflection of light hiding his eyes. Suddenly America's hand shot out and grabbed England's shirt and pulled him practically over the table. England flinched for a hit of some kind but instead was met with warm lips. His eyes flew open in disbelief but closed them and sank further into the kiss. It was slow and passionate and full of emotion. America pulled away just so, "About time," he whispered.

BREAK-

All through the ride back to the meeting England crushed America's hand in his as if he was afraid America would change his mind and leave. England had never imagined this, that America would feel the same about him. He smiled and glanced at America, again he looked deeply troubled.

"England," he whispered.

"Yeah love?"

"Will you always remember me," he said softly.

England glanced at him, "Of course, I could never forget about you," he said with a hint of worry. "Why?"

"Oh no reason just curious," he responded with enthusiasm.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, England contemplating his new boyfriend's words.

They reached the conference room, from the amount of thrown chairs it seemed like it had already started. Just before England could enter the room America grabbed his shoulder, spun him and kissed him. Pressing him into the wall, he hugged him tightly. England, shocked at first, hugged him back.

"I love you forever," The younger nation whispered and let go and walked briskly into the room. England saw America's eyes as he walked in, they were the eyes of a man determined to fail.

"I have an important announcement to make," he cried over the brawling. No one heard him, he growled impatiently and took out his hand gun and pointed it at the ceiling.

BANG! BANG!

The whole room froze, "I said I have an important announcement to make so sit," he growled.

England joined the other bewildered nations sat. He nodded, "Better," he took out a paper and held it in his steady hands. He took of his glasses and laid them gently on the table, "I would first like to say that it has been an honor and pleasure to be with you all as nations, you are my best friends. Even those I don't seem to get along with, take care of my brother Canada for me," this caused a surprised uproar from the nations, including an England, demanding to know what he meant, "SIT DOWN!" He yelled, all sat and where quiet. "And so with that out of the way, He held up the paper and showed it to everyone, "A declaration of war!," England shouted. Every nation sat in betrayed silence, seeing almost everyone's name on the list of the opposite side of America. England felt his heart break in two when he saw his name, second from the bottom. "Yes sorry about this Boss but," He looked up at the ceiling his eyes hidden from view. With a sudden jerk he ripped the paper in half. Everyone in the room froze, not a sound was heard America looked at them all again, "Got ya, like I could do that to you," he said and blood exploded from his mouth and onto the polished table. Everyone was frozen as he collapsed.

"America!" England cried and ran to himand caught him just before the ground did.

"Amerika! I will call an ambulance," Germany said.

England nodded numbly and cradled America in his lap. "You Bloody git, what the hell are you thinking, going against your boss like this," he said through tears.

America's eyes fluttered open and he focused, lazily on England, "Like…I…. said…." He gasped, "I… could never… do that to…you," He held up his hand and England quickly took it in his own. "Sorry…we couldn't enjoy…. Our time…..together," the dying nation gasped.

England bit his lip to stop the tears but the dam was breaking and there was nothing he could do. "Why? I would have rather-," England began but America cut him off, "Don't… even…say it…. I could never….never go to …war with you…..again," he looked past England to all the other nations surrounding him with worried eyes. "Not… any of you…."

"They will be hear in ten minutes," Germany said though he knew it was pointless.

"Heh, don't feel bad guys….. I…..I've had a good….run at it right," America's eyes filled with water. He coughed and more blood came. It was getting harder to focus. He closed his eyes.

"America, you have to stay with me. Come on stay with me! Dammit aren't you listening to me," England shouted through tears.

"I…Love….you Arthur…. Kirkland," England started at the use of his proper name.

"I love you too Alfred Jones," he said and kissed the dying American. He pulled away, tasting metal on his lips.

America smiled softly and sighed, he breathed no more.

"Alfred? Alfred! Alfred," England cried shaking him, "No! No don't leave me! Don't go!" He flinched when he felt a hand softly on his shoulder. He jerked to see France with pained eyes.

"He is gone," He said softly.

"No….No I…. I loved him," Arthur whispered no more heard by the dead than the living.

All nations bowed their heads at the loss of a Great. A loss for all.

Every nation knew the price for disobeying their leaders. It was a terrible and final price. Alfred F. Jones was willing to pay this price for the man he loved.

**I cried when I wrote this. I really hoped you liked it. **


End file.
